The Truth About Lucy
by Salamander108
Summary: Lucy keeps a secret from the guild and doesn't plan on telling them. She leaves with four unexpected guest.


_**Lucy's POV:**_

I am happy that Lisanna never died, well I had thought that until she tried to kill me. Twice. Oh well no point moping about it. I have to say I miss my childhood friends. I wonder how they are. Anyway here I am on my way to the guild ready to be insulted. Again. It is the 1st of July my birthday and no one would have thought about it nor remember it. I arrived at the doors ready for what they throw at me. Walking through the doors silently as possible. "Oh look it's the weakling!" Some one shouted.

"LUCY!" I hear four familiar voices. Looking up I see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA AND KAKASHI-SENSEI." I yell in surprise.

"You three know the weakling?" Natsu asked in complete disbelief.

"She is not a weakling!"Naruto growled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as we all hugged each other. We went somewhere to talk privately. Naruto explain Madara, Obitobo and the Juubi then a black hole looking thing was up in the sky then they blacked out and woke up in the woods. "An anima." They looked confused so I explained about all my adventures here on Earthland and in Edolas right up until now. "So I've been pretending to be weak."

"How do we get home?" Sasuke asks me as I think I think about the Celestial World and maybe jut maybe we can go through there.

"Open gate of the Virgin. Virgo."

"Punishment Princess?"

"No. Virgo can we go through the Celestial world to Kohona?"

"Yes Princess but I will need the Spirit Kings permission I will go check." She disappears then reappears two seconds later. "Princess you have a key to open portals to where ever you want. Here. Punishment?"

"No and thanx. Open Portal: Kohona, The Hidden Leaf Village Entrance." I summon. Portal opens and we leave through not knowing who is behind and that person follows. When we exit the portal we walk off towards the gate and the portal closes when the caster is 500m away. We make it to Tsunade.

"Hey Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and...Layla."

"No Lady Tsunade it's Lucy." She literally through herself at me to embrace me and I return it. "How have you been?"

"Never been better. You?"

"Wish I got here earlier. Hated Earthland." I said when we finished catching up Gai-Sensei came in.

"Lady Tsunade there is intruders. A pink haired guy, another guy who strips, a lady in armour and a lady with short white hair. Plus a blue talking and flying cat."

"Team Natsu. How did they get here. I will get rid of them." I rush of when I get out to where they are and the ninja's are ready to attack "Wait." Shikamaru turned to see me and he lightens up when he recognises me. "Team Natsu what the hell are you doing here. Makarov will be wondering where you are."

"Lucy Master will be wondering where you are too."

"Look I will send you back and you will tell Makarov I have gone home."

"But your home is fairy tail."

"Was. Was my home until she came back and everyone ignored me. Open Portal: Earthland Fairy Tail. Go." I said and they nodded knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind. After the portal closed I dropped to my knees as tears came from eyes as I thought of everything I had left there. Including my family, friends and memories. The ninja's who don't know me left the ones that do comforted me until I had literally cried myself to sleep. All I dreamed about was Fairy Tail. When I woke up I was in a bed at...Naruto's house. A smile came across my face when an arm wrapped around my waist tightened. Looking over to see who it was I saw Naruto, the only one who can make my heart skip a beat. Looking up at the ceiling I thought about every adventures on Earthland and Edolas and more tears came to my eyes thinking about the parties that only Fairy Tail can through, about every bond that was possible in Fairy Tail, the brawls that were only the best to watch in Fairy Tail and the destruction that only Fairy Tail mages could be capable of. More tears were falling from my eyes. Suddenly two hand wipe my tears away. I look to see who it was even though I knew it was Naruto. He pulls me to his chest whispering soothing words while stroking my head. After a bit I finally stop and look at Naruto. "Thanx, Naruto." I say to him. He looked at me before grinning.

"Are you okay now?" I nod and kiss his cheek before getting up then realize I have no clothes what so ever.

"Open gate of the Virgin, Virgo." I summon her Naruto has a look of confusion.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No I just need some clothes." I said Virgo disappears then reappears in seconds with a dark purple skirt and top that I wore for the grand magic games then she left. When I realised this I fell on my knees crying. Again. In a split second two muscular arms are around me. Naruto picks me up and places me on the bed when the door bell rings.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" I just nod. When he leaves I crawl to where the pillows are and scrunch into a ball. All you could see of me was my shoulders shaking. Naruto comes back in with I am guessing the rest of the gang. He gets on the bed and moves towards me before pulling me into his lap and hugs me. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see Lucy. Is she alright?" I believe Kiba asked.

"I don't think so, she left her life in Earthland." They were talking while Naruto was trying to calm me down. After about twenty minutes of this I finally managed to stop. We all talked for a bit till I went quiet rethinking my time on Earthland. "Guys let's go out somewhere to celebrate the return of Lucy." Naruto suggested I nodded and so did everyone else. We went to their normal place and ordered. About half way through our conversation a strange but familiar man walked through the door. He was wearing a black coat that is white on the inside. He had black hair and black lip stick with black eyeliner that was about a Centre meter or two wide. Wait practically wearing all black.

"Midnight." I hadn't realized I said it out loud that everyone who was here started to stare at me then to where I am staring. Midnight turned to look at who said his name.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the fairy that was supposed to sleep for 100 years. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy of Fairy Tail the Strongest Stellar Mage known to the whole of Fiore, Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia and the member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail or should I say Celestial the 1st Wizard Saint and Head of the Magic Council. The one who can obliterate the wold in a split second."

"Midnight aren't you meant to be in prison with Jellal."

"I was till I brock out and am after Zeref."

"He has no control of his powers you will killed in seconds." Just as I was about to get up and take him down he vanished. "Shit" I cursed.

"What's a wizard saint."

"A Wizard Saint is like the Hokage only there are ten of then I am the first or the most strongest." I replied we finished eating then went in our own directions. I went back to Naruto's place and summoned Virgo to see if she could go to my old apartment, which she could, and bring my stuff here in boxes. She did that and told the Land Lady I won't be there anymore. She cried. Instead of her putting them into boxes the used something from the Spirits world that looks small but it's not. I had that in the corner out of the way. After that I just laid on the bed and fell asleep, which all I dreamt about was the memories of Fairy Tail again. I woke up about an hour later when something moved on the bed and an arm moved to my waist. Slowly stirring I open my eyes to see Naruto staring right at me. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hey. Tsunade is throwing a party for your return. If you want we can go." I nod and smile at him. He kept staring at me till he started to lean closer. Soon his face was hovering over mine and his nose touching. He hovers for a few more seconds before sealing his lips with mine. The kiss was full of passion and we poured all our emotions into it. His hands travel to my hips. He then lays down on top of me before pulling away for air but continues to kiss down my jaw to my neck and then to my lips again and we continue to make out for a bit longer. Soon we stop he asks me to be his girlfriend I say yes he kisses me once more before grinning. "We should get ready to go." I nod.

"Ok all I need is to get my shoes then I am ready." I got my purple heel boots that had the Fairy Tail insignia on the outer sides of them and on the soul of the boot. Then we go. Party for a bit. It was fun just not the Fairy Tail Party way. I sigh sadly when all my spirits open their gates and join. When the just popped out of nowhere people screamed and I smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi Hime/Lucy/Brat. Here you go." They gave me a lacrima. I smiled gratefully to them then think about Natsu and Gray brawling, Erza scolding and beating them to a pulp, Master giving his speech about what a Fairy Tail mage means, all the fights we have fought together, the reunion of Lisanna, the parties, the destruction, paperwork that master set a blaze and throw it to Natsu, Team Natsu braking into my apartment, the land lady pestering me about rent, S-Class trials, being turned to stone, meeting my counterpart, being arrested, almost been killed multiple time, jumping out of a 20 story tower, falling from the sky and being targeted multiple times. Thinking about this a tear slips down my cheek, I don't notice till Naruto wipes it then kisses my cheek


End file.
